The Halfway Point
'The Halfway Point '''is the mid-season recap for ''Endurance: Tehachapi. Plot While 20 competitors began the journey into the Tehachapi Mountains, now only 10 remain. Find out who won big, who struggled to hang on, and who was eliminated from the game in the first grueling week. Summary The season began with twenty new contestants arriving to the Tehachapi Mountains, seeking a new adventure. However, they could stay comfortable for one night, as they had to earn their right to stay the very next day. While they all tried hard, six of them (Brittany, Kendall, Brooke, Nick, Keith, and Tucker) would end up going home, leaving fourteen left to compete (Hang Glide). On the third day, the contestants had to choose their partners, and Shea had the courage to speak up and say he wanted Amelia for his partner, which Amelia reciprocated. They ended up getting their wish, but not everyone will be able to. Chris was already planning to mess up the selection should he win, because he believes he will get sent home otherwise. In the challenge, it went down to Isaac and Chris, the latter ultimately winning. At first, it seems to be perfect, until Chris put Jonathan with Daniela. This upset Daniela, as she wanted Michael, but she was willing to work with what she's got (Power Play). The fourth day had the seven teams competing for the first time in Blocked, vying for the Teamwork piece and control of the Samadhi. Gray and Green led the pack by the end of the mission, with the latter ultimately winning. Playing strategically, they handicapped Gray with the Samadhi, which revealed four bags which would be their default in the first Temple Mission. Afterward, Jeszie stated that this move was progress towards ending the Gray-Blue alliance that intimidated the rest of the group. On the fifth day, anxieties ran high as the first elimination would be conducted that night. To kick off Raft Pull, the teams would get 30 seconds to plant sandbags on any other team they wanted. The disdain for the Gray-Blue alliance became public knowledge, as they received the majority of the sandbags, but in the end, the underestimated Purple came from behind to win the power to send two teams to the Temple of Fate. Keeping up with everybody else's wishes, Blue and Gray were sent up there, and Blue was victorious in three rounds. But for the third time in four seasons, Gray was the first team eliminated from the game. In the sixth day, Blue moved into a tie for first with Green, but the next challenge would push all the teams to their limits to earn the right to choose SuperTeams. Erika outlasted the males of the Yellow-Purple-Green alliance to make a three-way tie of two pieces, and joined forces with Green and Yellow. This stirred doubts from the opposite SuperTeam, who feared that Blue and Orange would go to the next Temple if they didn't win. (Drop Out) The seventh day had the SuperTeams playing Super Stumped to guarantee safety for two more days, with the risk of another alliance breaking up that night. A humiliating albeit crucial mistake by the Red/Green/Yellow superteam allowed the Purple/Blue/Orange superteam to grasp the victory, which they did, and Yellow and Red were sent to the Temple of Fate. Yellow became the second team eliminated in three rounds, and Red went back to be in the final five. Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 episodes Category:Endurance Specials Category:Recaps